


Guys Being Dudes

by toetoetoetoe



Series: MARAUDERS MAKING EVERYTHING BETTER [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the gayness, Dumb pranks, I love them so much, Interhouse Friendships, Multi, Snape sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toetoetoetoe/pseuds/toetoetoetoe
Summary: it's 1997, and the wizarding world is becoming darker and darker each day. the only people that can make hogwarts a lighter place with their jokes are the marauders.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: MARAUDERS MAKING EVERYTHING BETTER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050632





	Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna see how ao3 works, and since i'm just totally obsessed with marauder's era, here u go

I WILL EDIT THIS LATER


End file.
